Special Surprise?
by Yuko Hime
Summary: Soul sighed. Soul and kid have been running out of places in the academy they could have sex, without being caught. They had already received a warning from Lord Death, because they had been caught, well heard, by one of teachers in the toilets. But the risk of getting caught was what made it more exciting. Finding new places was cool too. So what to do?


Special Surprise  
Soul Eater Evans X Death The Kidd

Warning Soul X Kidd is Yaoi (boy x boy)  
NO LIKE NO READ NO COMMENT okay ^_^ xxx

Soul sighed. Soul and kid have been running out of places in the academy they could have sex, without being caught. They had already received a warning from Lord Death, because they had been caught, well heard, by one of teachers in the toilets. But the risk of getting caught was what made it more exciting. Finding new places was cool too.

Both boys were now really getting horny just by looking at each other, only problem was, teachers everywhere nowhere to hide. "Ah, damn it. There's a teacher here to, fuck it lets bunk" growled Soul. Kidd was in no mood to disagree; his urges where getting so much stronger and had to resist the sexy scythe. Kidd followed Soul as they snuck out of the building and to Souls bike. After they climbed on, Kidd sat behind the white haired teen. "So, where are we headed? My house, yours or somewhere else" Kidd asked sexily slowly rubbing Souls dick through his jeans. Soul moaned and replied "You'll see" teasingly.

After what seems like 15 minutes of driving they arrived outside a tall building. "woah, that's pretty romantic, you're actually quite a gentleman. Wait...hang on," Kidd gasped "It's so symmetrical." His lover smirked "I knew you'd like it." Soul got of his bike and chained it up, then leant his hand to the shinigami to help him off.

Inside the building it was also pretty symmetrical. At the counter Soul asked "Hey, we'd like a room please," they lady behind the counter replied "certainly" and handed Soul a form. Kidd tried to peak at what Soul was writing on the form, but he kissed the shinigami and turned around "Oh no you don't, you'll find out soon enough" Soul winked at his boyfriend. Kidd whined when Soul handed back the form.

"As it happens we have a room already set up, as you require" the lady says handing over the room key to Soul. "Cool, thanks Miss." when walking up the stairs to their room for the night, Soul asked Kidd "So I'm guessing you want sex first" he smirked. Kidd replied with a look saying, you're not seriously asking that right. In their room Soul closed the door then pushed Kidd down on the bed and ended up straddling the other man.

Soul grabbed the shinigami wrist in one hand and with the other grabbed the under bed restraints and tied him down. Kidd gasped at the sudden movement. "I never realized you would ask for this kind of equipment." Soul sniggered in response and forced his lips onto Kidds, Kidd opened his mouth to let his lover in. Soul smirked loving being in control for once, his tongue roamed around the shinigami's 'wet cavern' already earning throaty moans from Kidd. Soul then proceeded to kiss down Kidds jaw line and onto his neck, leaving as many hickeys as he possibly could. He was going to make sure everyone in the academy knew he was his.

Kidd gasped loudly as when he was stripped of his clothes by his boyfriend, with his clothes of Soul trailed his tongue round his lover's well defined muscles. All the time moving downwards.

Soul upon reaching his lovers member, bend down to it and licked off a hefty amount of precum, he had Kidd gasping with every touch. Soul licked the slit of Kidd's dick, then circled it with his tongue, before fully engulfing the fully erect dick. Kidd's moans where getting louder and deeper making kidd that much harder, soul was glad he paid for a room with no people in the rooms next to it. Soul gulped down Kidds seed, god had it been ages since he had enjoyed this.

Soul reached to his right and grabbed the lube from the draw next to the bed. He coated his fingers and his own neglected member in lube. Kidd gripped the red bed sheets hard as Soul entered his fingers in Kidds hole, Kidd gasped loud when Soul entered a second then third finger. Soul had Kidd in ecstasy until Soul reached what he was after; Kidd held back a scream of pleasure when Soul hit his prostate.

Soul removed his fingers remembering that spot and asked "you ready?" "Please just fuck me Soul" moaned Kidd. "You got it" smirked Soul and with that thrusted deep inside his partner and stopped until Kidd nodded his head to allow soul to continue. Soul thrusted more and more, but the feeling kept coming and going. "Fuck it, Kidd hold on tight," Kidd did as ordered. Soul thrusted deeper and harder, getting rougher and rougher, Kidd almost let go of a scream but bit his lip to hold it in.

Soul tactic worked, he was now getting really close, a few more seconds was all that was need. Soul thrust once, twice then "Ahh~ Kidd" Soul came deep inside his partner. Kidd could not hold it in any longer, he let go and came onto his chest moaning his lovers name back.

"Fuck, I love you Kidd" moaned Soul, "I love you to Soul." They then feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms not bothering to clean up.


End file.
